Little Red Riding Hood
by bballgurl119
Summary: Yesterday he was walking down an ally, today he woke up in a warehouse. There's something wrong with him...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Little Red Riding Hood  
**Genre:** Romance/Mystery  
**Pairing:** Hermione/The Wolf (Whoever that may be)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Yesterday he was walking down an ally, today he woke up in a warehouse. There's something wrong with him...  
**Warnings: **Everything

* * *

**The Wolf's POV**

He walked along the sidewalk, with his hands deep inside his jacket pockets. It was a cold fall night, the wind was blowing and the rain was coming down on him in sheets. Luckly, the jacket he was wearing was completely waterproof. If it weren't for these extreme weather conditions, a teenager walking alone wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up may have been worth wondering about. He looked left, then right, before he reached the corner. Water from the street slashed up from the drenched asphault as he ran across the street. "Damn." He cursed, wiping the mud off his pants. There was a splash behind him. Not the splashing of a million rain drops, but a person. He turned abruptly, he was the only one in the square. He'd never been to this town before, his parents wouldn't let him go so he decided to sneak out insted. Uneasily, he reached for a paper in his back pocket. The ink was smeared but he could still make it out, not that he needed to, he knew it by heart.

_1906 Fairview Way_

There was a girl. A girl that he really needed to talk to. She understood, unlike so many people what he was going through. He couldn't even talk to his best friend. His best friend, as terrible as it may seem, would judge him. Maybe not a loud, but mentaly. He arrived at her house, but did he have the courage to go to her door? He stood on the sidewalk for quite some time, just looking, wondering. Suddenly a light was flipped on and he saw her in the top window. He knew she couldn't see him through the rain and that was probably a good thing. Much to his suprise she grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt and ripped it off over her head leaving her in only her black lace bra. He didn't look away, he couldn't.

_She's beautiful._

He studied every curve of her body, and that was the only thing he could think.

_She's beautiful._

She undid her hair and it cascaded down her back as she reached for another shirt to put on. He sighed, she was the reason he came here and he couldn't even muster up the strength to knock on her door. The thing he wanted to tell her was so personal, so intimate. He worried that if he told her, he would lose her. He was 99 percent sure that she didn't feel the same about him, so he turned around and began walking the other way. It was when he walked back across the street that he heard the rustling of the bushes.

"Who's there?" He turned automatically. He reached for his wand, then heard snickers. Gripping his weapon tightly, he went towards the noise.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice asked from behind.

He turned with wand still in hand to see the outline of a cloaked figure.

* * *

And that was the last thing he remembered, other then waking up on a floor with about an inch of dust covering it. He took a look at his surroundings, there were metal scraps all over the place and wood planks scattered across the room. He got up and brushed off his pants, then he realized. Those weren't his pants. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans. He didn't remember much from the previous night, but he knew he wasn't wearing this.

His body was incredibly sore, it felt like somebody kept ripping his limbs off with every step he took. It took time, but he finally made it to the bathroom. The mirror showed him that it really was him, he looked like him, he felt like him but he couldn't remember what happened in the last couple hours. He remembered his name, his adress, her adress. It was the only past few hours that were a clean slate.

He turned the knob on the fauset, and miraculously, water came flowing. He wet his face and starred in the mirror at himself.

_What happened?_

His entire body ached. He groaned as he removed his shirt.

"What the Hell?" He said aloud. On his shoulder there was a mark, a rather large mark. It looked like a burn, no, a scar. It made him look like he was a survivor of a shark attack. If there was something he knew about last night, it's that he didn't have this.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this little beauty came to me randomly and I just had to write about it. I know what you're all thinking,  
_Why does the summary say 'Yesterday he was walking down an ally, today he woke up in a warehouse. There's something wrong with him...' if the story is about Hermione?  
_The answer to that is this, it's not entirely about her, it's from his point of view too. I refer to The Wolf as 'Him' and not a name because I don't want you to know who it is until everyone else in the story does.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

Today was the big day, the start of her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was super excited this year because of one reason. Ron and Harry. All three of them were closer then ever and no major fights had occured over their phone conversations their entire summer! She couldn't wait to see them again, seeing them on the platform would be the first time in over three months. Taking over the phone is one thing, but seeing them in person in an entirely different experience.

She missed Harry's goofy facial expressions when he talked. He wasn't aware of how much his emotions shown through when he was talking, and Hermione ment to keep it that way. Then there was Ron and his crooked smile. Just thinking about them made her smile.

"Morning mum!" She raced down the stairs.

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning dad!"

"Morning sweetheart." Mr. Granger said over his news paper. "You seem a bit excited."

"Well yeah, I get to go back to school." She snagged a triangle of toast from the table.

"When I was younger, I was so dissappointed to go back to school." She flipped an egg in her pan. "Summer was my reward for showing up every day."

"Yeah, well we didn't get to go to a fancy wizard school either." Mr. Granger complained.

"Oh, daddy stop." Hermione hit him on the arm playfully. "I'm sure your childhood was good."

"But not as good as yours." He ripped off his glasses. "You're going into your sixth year now, so we're going to have to have the talk."

"Oh God." She slammed her head against the table.

"Hey I don't want to do this as much as you do." He threw his hands in the air as his wife laughed. "I'm just saying that you're older now and you're going to start becoming attracted to boys and boys will be attracted to you."

"Please stop." Hermione begged.

"I know that you have a couple of male friends and-" Hermione cut him off with a forced laugh.

"Are you kidding? They're way out of my league!" She assured. "Harry's like an eight, and Ron's like a nine, meanwhile I'm in the corner being a four."

"Oh honey don't be so harsh on yourself." Mrs. Granger put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're at least a six."

Hermione opened her mouth. "Mum!"

"I'm just joking. You're beautiful."

"Well, thanks." She took another bite of toast. "And you wonder why I want to go back to school."

* * *

The platform was crowded, as always. Hermione made her way through the crowd and found herself a large ginger family made up of all boys and two girls, with a black haired boy standing in the midst. She ran right for them, she caught Ginny's eye but told her to shush. She ran full throttle and jumped on Ron's back.

"OHMIGOD!" He screamed.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hermione," He shook her off him. "You scared the living daylights out of me." He hugged her tightly, just as every other member of the family did.

"It's so good to see you." She admitted.

"It's really good to see you too." Harry smiled.

"Did you get taller?" Hermione asked him.

"I dunno." Hermione stepped closer to him and ran her hand over her head, it hit Harry right in the forehead.

"You did get taller."

"See," Ron nudged him. "I told you."

"Oh yeah, coming from," Harry mimicked his best mate's voice. "Hey, look at me! I'm mister six foot four." He walked in circles around Ron like a penguin. "Hardy har har, de hardy har."

"You might want to watch it. I still have a whole head on you."

"Shut up." He crossed his arms.

"All aboard!" The conductor called.

"Come on." She shewed them in. "Let's go."

They found a compartment in the fifth car. Hermione closed the door. "So how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Pretty boring really." She sighed. "I woke up ate, went on Tumblr and that's it."

"On what?" Ron asked.

"It's a website, you wouldn't understand." She assured him. "What about you guys?"

"Mine was okay." Ron said. "All I did was listen to Ginny whine about all this nonsense crap."

"Mine sucked." Harry commented. "As it always does."

"I thought you were with Ron this summer."

"No," He picked at his fingers. "I wasn't."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Interrupted them.

"Sure." Hermione got up to the cart, with another handful of students. "I'll take a sugar quill, and a package of Bernie Botts every flavor beans." She looked up and caught the attention of a familiar face. "Hi, Neville!" She said excitedly. He narrowed his eyes at her and twitched his head. She hung her jaw taken aback by his rude up front. "Umm,"

"Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you." Hermione handed her a two shackles, and sat back down across from Harry and Ron.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked. "You look a bit disturbed."

"Neville just gave me the biggest stink eye," She chewed on her fingernail.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

The sorting was over and the feast had begun. Harry shoveled what seemed like buckets of food into his mouth.

"You know Harry," Dean started. "Maybe you should slow down."

"Not now Dean, I'm hungry." He consumed half of his fifth roll in one bite. Meanwhile, Ron was just the opposite. He pushed the shredded pork around on his plate, with his elbow propped up on the table and head resting on his fist.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm just not that hungry."

"That's not like you."

"I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"You gonna eat that?" Harry pointed to Ron's plate.

"No."

"Can I have it?" Ron passed the plate and Harry dunked more bread into the gravy and moaned. "It's so good."

"Is he on drugs?" Ginny lent across the table and whispered.

"I don't know." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Dumbledore stepped up the podium like he did every year. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I hope that your year here will be just as good as the last, or a great first experience." He smiled and nodded. "Prefects, you may take your first years back to the common rooms. Thank you."

"Alright guys," Hermione stood up. "Follow me."


End file.
